


All That Glitters is Not Gold

by LoraLxlz01



Series: Common Worlds AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Common Worlds AU, Dadza, Dadza adoption arc, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fae Grian, Fae Philza, Fae Tommyinnit, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Grian uses the name Xelqua, Light Angst, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), fae, idk what to put uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoraLxlz01/pseuds/LoraLxlz01
Summary: Techno wasn’t sure what to think. He’d been some runt on the streets of the Master Nether, stealing and running and hiding in order to survive for as long as he could remember. He couldn’t recall much of his childhood before then, but he did have a few questions. Did he have any family? It’s a possibility. How long had he been out here? No clue. Spotty memory. He wasn’t sure why. And what the hell was that winged man doing in a place like this? Apparently some shopping. And adopting orphans out of nowhere.-Common Worlds AUsome people may have seen my previous fic with grian that i wrote back in november - shush, that doesn't exist anymore, poof, gone. I'm restarting this mess of an au ahai'll figure out a posting schedule soon,,
Relationships: Cara | Captain Puffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Charles | Grian & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Common Worlds AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	All That Glitters is Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

> here's some links explaining some dynamics and stuff about this au if anyone's interested or confused- i'd also like to say that i wrote these months ago at like 3 am, so some information may be outdated or confusing lmao. i'll work on changing some things and cleaning them up as i go
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mphWcHVcwGrmOFB_Pcd4BRYa508CHbIf5IuYXDmqwBg/edit?usp=sharing  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/18CUQZ5Dr19u-6-iqqdCw28wKdXyuRTkN_X3qhs_iigY/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> anyways
> 
> dadza adoption arc lets g o 
> 
> also to clarify, this uses the characters/personas of the cc's, not the cc's themselves

Techno wasn’t sure what to think. He’d been some runt on the streets of the Master Nether, stealing and running and hiding in order to survive for as long as he could remember. He couldn’t recall much of his childhood before then, but he did have a few questions. Did he have any family? It’s a possibility. How long had he been out here? No clue. Spotty memory. He wasn’t sure why. And what the hell was that winged man doing in a place like this? Apparently some shopping. And adopting orphans out of nowhere. Because now he was being offered a place to stay by this complete and utter stranger.

And he accepted. What else was he supposed to do? There was a multitude of things that could go wrong, but oh well. What did he have to lose - absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Of course, the kind man had to have met him through Techno trying to steal from him too. In his defense, it was just an apple. And this book. And this shiny-looking necklace. Keyword: shiny. He just had to. It was instincts, and possibly curiosity. Curiosity killed the piglin hybrid. Techno was just lucky it wasn’t someone aggressive who’d caught him, if so this could’ve gone a very different direction. And on top of that, he was usually very good at pickpocketing and such, so he had no idea how this man had noticed him.

Anyways, he was now being led out of the Master Nether. The man had introduced himself as Philza Minecraft but told him just to call him Phil as if Techno hadn’t just tried to steal from him. Techno mumbled his first name in reply, opting for looking around at the market type setting around them rather than Phil. He pulled the small bag he owned closer to him, making sure it was still hanging from his shoulder. It had all he owned in it, only a few items. Phil had started to go off about his situation, where he would let Techno stay, so on so forth. Techno didn’t listen, for the most part, caught up on how this guy’s last name was Minecraft. The name of the literal world, universe, whatever they lived in. It took Techno a full minute or two to process it, admire the man (...angel? Fae? He’d have to ask.), then mention it.

“Your last name’s Minecraft? Like, Minecraft, Minecraft?”

“Yeah, mate. I’m not sure how I ended up with it, but it’s cool, huh?”

Techno just stared at him, studying him for a moment.

“What are ya, the creator of Minecraft?” Techno asked, half-joking. So sue him if he kind of believed this guy could’ve actually created Minecraft, or aided in it. He was a child, after all, leave him and his fantasies alone.

Phil looked like he tried to stifle a laugh, failed, almost keeled over while he did so, got a few dirty looks from passersby, all before he straightened himself up. He fixed the bucket hat that sat on top of his head, which was an odd choice in fashion in Techno’s opinion, but he could respect it. He had no room to speak after all, given he was basically wearing rags. They continued walking to the portal that led to the Master Overworld, where Techno heard him mention he lived in the rant Phil had gone on just a minute before.

“No, no- I’m not the ‘creator of Minecraft’.”

“Ya look like you could be.”

“How so?”

Techno raised a hand and gestured to the large, black wings resting on Phil’s back. They had a sheen on them, each feather looking in place and without a single speck of dirt. The tips of the wings were adorned with white diamonds that were near symmetrical on each one. Even for having a somewhat bad memory, and being homeless and all (well not anymore, suck it universe), he’d heard of the stories and myths that people exchanged on the streets. Not to mention the stories he already knew from some time earlier on in his life. He wasn’t sure how he learned them, but there seemed to just be a folder of certain, unhelpful memories tucked away in the back of his mind for him to never forget. It was an odd combination of mythology, fighting techniques, and blurry images of people he assumed were his family or even his friends. The myths he knew stated there were three powerful admins who had created Minecraft, only to disappear at some point. Descriptions of them varied between cultures and people, but one thing remained consistent - large wings, typically black or white. It was a stretch to call Phil one of them, and Techno knew he probably wasn’t right, but let him have his fun in torturing the nice man who’d just offered his homeless ass a home.

Phil looked behind his shoulder with raised eyebrows, as if he’d forgotten there were literally two giant appendages there. His expression was near unreadable, leaving the two in silence for a moment, save for the bustle of the market around them.

“What’s your last name, Techno?”

Ah yes, changing the subject. And he was rather good at it, with how Techno faltered, trying to dig that information out of the folder in the back of his mind.

“Uhm, Blade. I think. Techno Blade.”

Phil raised an eyebrow, a mix of confusion and surprise on his face.

“Well, then I’m not the only one with an interesting last name, damn kid.”

Techno’s expression twisted to mirror the other’s, his eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment.

“What do ya mean?”

It was Phil’s turn to study him apparently. The older man stared him down for a good second or two as if trying to decipher some sort of puzzle.

“Nothing. At least not something to talk about here,” he paused, gesturing behind his back to the wings there. “Same goes for these. I’ll explain ‘em too when we get home, answer your question.” He ruffled Techno’s hair lightly, picking up his pace.

“Now hurry up, the portal’s right there.”

Techno fixed his hair, grumbling under his breath as he looked up. A tall, obsidian portal towered over them, glowing purple. The large rectangle of obsidian shimmered in the magenta glow that was cast by what he assumed was the portal part. If he was being honest, Techno had never left the Master Nether, and had never planned on it. Again, he didn’t know why, he just assumed some part of him preferred to stay in the nether. Instincts and all, how he assumed he needed to be exceptionally warm to survive, and from what he heard, the Master Overworld could get pretty cold in most places. Stupid piglin genes.

The portal was sat on top of a platform, various, small staircases leading up to it, almost every single one having someone walking on it. This part of the market seemed to be more crowded. As Techno and Phil got closer, he felt himself getting closer to the taller man too. He blamed his instincts as he clung to the man’s arm, the purple light of the portal becoming more prominent. Or it could be the number of people in the vicinity. Whatever reason, it wasn’t because he was somewhat intimidated and nervous. Totally not.

Phil noticed (of course he did, Techno didn’t know what his thought process was when he basically began hugging this near stranger’s arm), and he just smiled, turning his attention back to the portal and the large amount of people that filtered through it.

“You ever been through a nether portal?”

“...no.”

Phil laughed lightly under his breath, his smile remaining.

“Well, this might feel a bit weird, going through portals always is. But it gets better after you do it a few times."

That didn’t help Techno’s nerves whatsoever. But then again, he did want to stay with Phil, even if it meant he’d have to leave his birth dimension and the place he’d lived in his entire life. The pair stopped just a few inches from the portal, bright neon particles swirling around them. A sort of pulsating noise came from it, an annoying one at that, though ominous. Techno didn’t like the feeling he got in his gut when he reached a hand up to touch the swirling, see-through wall of color.

“Are you okay, kid?”

Techno hesitantly nodded, tugging on Phil’s arm to let him know he was going through. Phil got the hint, walking with him.

Horrible idea. Absolutely terrible idea. Techno hated this.

He felt like he was floating, his stomach rising in his throat as if he was falling too. The only thing he felt was Phil’s arm as he clung to it tighter than before. It only lasted a second, but once through Techno had never felt more relieved. His legs felt like they were going to collapse under him, and if it weren’t for Phil basically holding his weight as Techno leaned on him, he would’ve fallen over. The people that were coming through the portal that kept bumping into him didn’t help. His ears were ringing faintly as well, and there was an incessant bright light that forbade Techno from seeing anything.

Phil led him a few meters from the portal, kneeling down in front of the boy. “Hey, Techno? Can you hear me?”

Techno nodded, his legs feeling a bit less wobbly. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get his eyes to adjust. Why was it so bright in the Master Overworld? It took a minute, but when Techno opened his eyes for what was probably the umpteenth time, he could actually see. And he found the source of his issues: the sun. The nether didn’t have a sun. Huh.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. “You good now? You looked like you were dying,” Phil said, laughing a bit.

The ringing in his ears had faded, Techno now back to normal (for the most part, if he still felt somewhat sick, he didn’t say anything). He nodded again, looking around. Green. So much green. Techno was accustomed to the natural reds and oranges and yellows of his home, basically nothing green there. There were entirely blue biomes and the occasional purple accents of certain things, nether portals, enderman, and more. But almost never green, if not for a piece of clothing. In fact, Phil was dressed in almost all green. It was partially the reason Techno had targeted him when he was searching for food, seeing as he stuck out in the crowd of hybrids and demons.

There were mushrooms in the nether, the vines, and the large mushroom-like trees for plants. But here, oh Gods. And the sky. And the buildings. And the _people_. Techno would have had a stroke and died on the spot if he didn’t remember he actually wanted to live to know what everything was called.

“Phil?”

“Yes, Techno?”

“Explain, everything, now.”


End file.
